Life is a funny thing
by Source of Greatness
Summary: Life never turns out the way you expected. But Noah Puckerman really doesn't care cos' sometimes life, turns out better than you ever could of planned. Future fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee, it would turn into 'The Noah and Rachel Show' if I did!**

How could someone's life turn out so much differently than they had planned?

She had dreamed of having her name in lights, having a leading role in a Broadway show, performing in front of hundreds of people each night.

While he, well he never thought he'd get anywhere. He wanted to but never thought he would. But if you had of told him this would be where he was in 10 year time, he would have laughed in your face and thrown you in the dumpster for wasting his time.

Although their lives turn out differently than they had of planned, they couldn't be happier. And most important wouldn't give it up for the world…or even a Tony award.

*** * * * * !GLEE! * * * * * ***

These thoughts ran through Noah Puckerman's head one morning, while he was while lying awake next to his wife of four years and girlfriend for a lot longer than that. He couldn't imagine that his life could get any better than this. He had a wife that loved him for who he was not what he offered and who had been there by his side in some of the worst times in his life. He had a handsome, smart, badass son who thought the Sun shone out his backside.

Rachel had given him so much and she was still giving him more. At this thought Noah caressed Rachel's pregnant stomach. She was just passed the 9 month mark and she was ready to pop. They still didn't know the sex of the baby but the nursery was ready for the baby regardless.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dean bouncing on to the bed.

"Little man, you have to stop doing that, you might hurt your Mom and the baby"

"I'm sorry, can I watch some toons? Please daddy?"

"Yea come on. You have to get ready soon thought okay? Your Granddads and Grandma are coming today in the big plane and we have to pick them up"

"Yay! Presents!"

"Haha, do not let your mother hear you said that kiddo."

In the mean time Noah had turned on one of Dean's favourite cartoons and sat beside him on the sofa. The two cuddled up together and watched Scooby-Doo.

"Love you, Daddy"

"Love you too, kiddo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee but I'd be more than happy to sell this plot line to Ryan**

'Dean!'

Noah winced from his position in the kitchen; poor kid was in for it. Setting his glass down on the countertop, he walked out in the foyer of their three storey house. Noah never thought that he'd be a suburb type of guy but when Baby Puckerman no. 3 came along it was time to upgrade from the 3 bedroom apartment they were renting in the city. Creeping up on Rachel at the bottom of the stairs he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'What's he done now?'

Totally ignoring him, she continued to call her eldest to come down stairs who had seemed to have contracted a sudden case of deafness.

'DEAN! Get down here now!'

'Alright Dad! Give me a minute!'

Dean emerged at the top of the stairs and with a look from his mother continued to the middle mark on the star case.

'What? He snapped.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that. And I've told you before; I am not your slave. You're old enough to pick up after yourself, so start doing it. I have enough children to look after without you.'

'Geez, Mom, I'm sorry. I meant to.'

'You always say that. That it'll never happen again. Have you seen the state of the bathroom? Or the living room? Start pulling you weight.'

'Right, I'll do it now. I'm sorry.'

'That's all I'm asking for Dean, some help. Clean the bathroom please?'Rachel sighed, fed up with the conversation. It always turned out the same, Dean promising it would never happen again and next week they'd be having the same fight.

With the teen turned and returned to the first floor of the house. Only then did Rachel allow herself to relax into her husband's embrace.

'Tough day at work?' he rubbed circles on her hips.

'You could say that. Plus our nanny has quit'

'What? That's the third in the last month' he turned her around to look at him. He could see the lines of worry etched over her face.

'I'm well aware of that Noah. What you don't seem to be aware of is that our children are more like you than just in looks'

'What happened now?' he groaned

'Oh you know the usual, took sharpies to her new couch, which we have to have to pay for by the way. Set the microwave on fire, Aaron swears he didn't know that metal couldn't go in a microwave despite the talk we both had with him.' He almost burst out laughing at this stage but he knew better.

'Fuck…I though Lea was suppose to be there today'

'Oh, she was. She stood on watching; apparently they didn't like this new one so they teamed up. I actually don't believe them, instead of telling us they plan to terrorise the poor woman!'

'Babe, calm down. We'll get someone else. And you got to admit, you've been trying to get them to get along and be a team for years.' he chuckled; the Puckerman juniors weren't ones for getting on with each other.

'We can't get someone else Noah, it's not that simple. We've been banned from the agency! I'm going to have to take time off til we get someone.' She sighed

'Don't worry about it; we'll work it out later. Come on, I've made dinner'

Leading her into the kitchen, he let go of her hand and grabbed six plates from the cupboard while she set the table. Noah piled food on to each plate while Rachel carried the youngest to the table and put him into his highchair. She then called each of her other children to the kitchen.

Sam gurgled at his mother while his 5 five siblings entered the kitchen. Dean, Lea and Aaron grabbed their plates off the counter; Noah placed plates in front of Nathan and Abbey and went back for Sam's before sitting down himself. Both him and Rachel had decided that it would be better to eat dinner together later in the evening when the younger ones where settled and ready for bed.

Looking around him at his eldest son and daughter bickering, his gorgeous wife feeding their youngest, his little girl telling him about her day at school, Aaron showing his brother his latest toy, he was glad his life didn't turn out the way he had wanted. Who wanted a life stuck in a dead end job in a dead end town when they could have all this? The perfect, beautiful, brilliantly talented wife and six amazing children

Life is good.

**Kid ages are as follows**

**Dean – 18, Lea – 15, ****Aaron – 11, Nathan – 9, ****Abbey – 6, Sam – 2**

**And yes, Puckleberry has been busy since we last seen them =D**


End file.
